


Desires In The Form of You

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Romance, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”<br/>Alec turned startled. His eyes were wild like an animal caught in a trap. That voice… Alec thought. Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires In The Form of You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always writing some sad Malec which is depressing. However, this too is a little depressing. I'm sorry. Hopefully it was written okay. I'm practicing and practicing until I get them right. My love for Shadowhunters and Malec extends to the stars.

Alec heard it; a cacophony of sounds produced by the baritone of a cello and the lightness of a piano. The melody seemed to come from everywhere engulfing him in a cocoon that felt as soft as silk and as light as a feather. A mist had settled around him that tasted oddly sweet like caramel, or maybe hard candy, Alec wasn’t exactly sure. He spun around a couple times and realised that Jace and Isabelle weren’t at his side anymore. They had been a couple seconds ago, Alec noted, before he had started hearing the music. Alec turned again and tried to see through the thick mist that had settled in but there was nothing he could make out. The mist was so thick he could barely see his own legs. The music hadn’t stopped and he felt as though it had only increased in volume. The sweetness in the air had intensified as well.

Alec gripped his bow tighter and his eyes shifted from side to side. His eyes were beginning to spring water and his throat felt dry. The forest seemed to lean, forming a path for Alec to follow. An icy chill ran down Alec’s spine but he made his way forward. The trees on either side straightened the further he walked as if hiding him. The mist cleared considerably as he got further away from where he, Jace and Isabelle had been standing moments ago. There was a snapping sound to Alec’s left and a bit of movement and Alec lifted his bow and pointed the tip of his arrow in the direction of the disturbance.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Alec turned startled. His eyes were wild like an animal caught in a trap. _That voice…_ Alec thought. _Magnus._

“Magnus…as in Magnus Bane? Is that the voice you hear, young Shadowhunter?” the voice asked and Alec realised then that he had said the name out loud without knowing. There was an amused laugh then out from the shadows to Alec’s right the silhouette of a man came into view. Alec narrowed his eyes only for them to widen again.

“Magnus…” he called and stepped forward. His legs felt oddly numb like someone had tied weights to each of them. He gripped his bow—now lowered and continued towards Magnus. There was a fondness in Alec’s expression when he stood inches away from the warlock.

 

Jace spun around wildly and frantically called out for Alec. He had been standing just a few feet from him but it was as if he disappeared into thin air. Isabelle bit her lip nervously. “Where could he have gone? Why would he leave without letting us know?” Her ebony hair was a tangled mess as it fell to her sides and over her shoulders, spilling like inky tar against her pale skin marked by the intricate lines of runes. Jace looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes almost unreadable in the low lighting of the moonlight. His face looked like one of the stone angels, all lines and angles. He sighed through his nose.

“Izzy, we need Magnus. I think Alec’s in trouble.”   

 

Alec stared into Magnus’ cat eyes in a dream-like state. His bow lay abandoned on the grass beside his foot and his hands cupped the warlock’s face tenderly. Magnus said nothing which Alec found strange but didn’t seem to mind much. The music had filtered into his ears again and he tasted caramel once more. “Why are you here?” Alec asked stroking Magnus’ cheeks. They felt cold, _really_ cold, but the forest _was_ cold and damp so Alec didn’t think too much of it.

Alec took in Magnus’ attire. He was wearing what looked like silk. Magnus was no stranger to silks but Alec couldn’t remember ever seeing the warlock in silk _this_ colour, and definitely _not_ this style. Magnus wore a pearl coloured shirt that looked almost like a gown made for a woman. There were matching silk pants as well that stopped just short of his ankles. His feet adorned sandals that looked the colour of chocolate in the moonlight but was actually more of a cinnamon Alec supposed. Magnus—Alec thought—was dressed or more like underdressed for the cold. No one could feel comfortable wearing clothes like that in a forest, even if they were the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

 

Magnus stepped out from a portal of swirling pinks and blues and other colours muddled together. His hair was impeccably done into needle straight spikes with tips blue as if he had stuck his head into a bucket of paint to match his outfit. He was wearing a deep blue blazer that was probably lighter under sunlight, matching pants with sliver trimmings running along the sides and curled tip shoes the colour of Isabelle’s long hair. His eyes glittered even under the low light of the moon but despite his glowing aura Magnus seemed tense. “Where is he?” he asked not even bothering to greet Jace or Isabelle.

It was Isabelle who answered. “He _was_ here with us but then suddenly vanished.” Magnus looked appalled. “Vanished? How is that even possible?”

“That’s what we’d like to know, warlock.” Jace said through gritted teeth and Magnus looked at him for the first time since he had portalled in. He regarded Jace with cool indifference then turned to look at Isabelle. She was running her hands down her leather pants anxiously then stopped when Magnus’s cat eyes settled on her. “Mind telling me a bit more about why you three are here?”

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something but Jace cut her off. “We don’t have time! We need to find Alec! What part of that don’t you understand?” He said annoyed and Magnus rolled his eyes. “I need to know what we’re up against.” Jace was about to say something but Isabelle shushed him and approached Magnus. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her mouth a thin line. “It’s a new demon. A shape shifting one that changes to what the person desires most.” Magnus sucked in a breath and turned to Jace. “Stay here. Make sure Isabelle is safe. I’ll find Alexander myself.” Magnus stepped away from the two and snapped his fingers. The sound echoing around them was the only indication that Magnus had just been standing there. Jace stared at the empty spot where the warlock had been then to Izzy who was staring as well. “He’ll find Alec. I’m sure of it.”       

 

Alec stared long and hard and asked again. “Why are you here, Magnus? You shouldn’t be here it’s dangerous.” His face creased with worry. Alec still hand his hands around Magnus and they tightened when he heard something approaching. Instinctively he released his hold around the warlock and reached for his bow that lay discarded on the forest floor. Blue sparks glittered a few feet away from Alec until it materialized into a shape Alec knew all too well. Alec turned frowning; his eyes settling on Magnus behind him and then on Magnus in front of him. His mouth opened as to say something but all that came out was something that sounded like a whimper.

Magnus regarded Alec silently then shifted his eyes to the person behind him and stared with utmost confusion. Alec’s voice dragged his eyes back to him and he saw the startled look on the shadowhunter’s face. “Alec—” Magnus started but Alec cut him off with a question of his own.

“Who the _hell_ are you?” Alec had taken a few steps back and Magnus noted with much irritation that his hand was bent protectively around the person behind him. “Alexander, it’s me. You know…Magnus Bane; High Warlock of Brooklyn? Ring a bell?” Alec stared in utter confusion. “That can’t be,” he turned to look at the person behind him then back towards Magnus. “He’s Magnus…isn’t he?” Alec felt suddenly frozen. His body felt like lead and his eyes were becoming dimmer. He tried focusing on the Magnus in front of him until he could no longer see him.

 

When Alec came to he realised he was lying on a familiar bed packed with numerous pillows. The sheets and pillows were pink with black lace trimmings running along the hem. His head felt as if someone had stuffed cotton balls inside it. Alec turned to gaze at the light streaming in through the opened window and felt a stinging pain shoot from the back of his neck and run down his left hand.

“I’d try not to move much if I were you.”

Alec turned quickly and instantly regretted it when another jolt of pain shot through his arm. “Jace,” he said in a voice that sounded oddly foreign to his. “What happened?” Jace was leaning on the door frame regarding Alec. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was a halo in the sunlight. Alec blinked a few times as if Jace’s imagine was too bright for him. Jace was about to answer when Magnus appeared in the doorway just behind Jace. “You were getting chummy with a demon. That’s what happened.” Magnus said flatly. His eyes glinted with something close to irritation and disgust. Alec groaned despite himself and buried his face into his hands. “I don’t understand.” His said and his words were a bit muffled by his hands but Jace had heard them nonetheless. “You were lured by the demon away from us. I asked Izzy to contact Magnus. As for the other parts,” Jace looked over at Magnus with a hint of amusement then turned back to Alec. “You’ll have to ask him.” He jabbed his thumb in Magnus’ direction, something the warlock didn’t particular like and Jace only grinned before shimming away from Magnus and leaving the room. Alec raised his head from his hands.

“Magnus—”

“I want to ask you something.” Magnus said cutting Alec off. Alec nodded weakly, afraid of aggravating the pain in his neck more. “Who did you see? Who were you protecting when I showed up?” The question caught Alec off guard and he turned to stare out the window. His eyes adjusted slightly to the light pouring in that reflected off building tops. He had been protecting Magnus when…when Magnus showed up. Alec turned back to Magnus with a startled look on his face. “I thought that was you!” he shouted almost out of breath. “You—I heard you. You came out of the shadows and…and…” Alec’s eyes shifted nervously. Magnus—he observed with some relief—didn’t look upset.  

Magnus came into the room and quietly closed the door behind him with a soft click. Alec watched his movements as graceful as a cat and swallowed audibly. Magnus sat down next to Alec on the bed. He was close enough that Alec could lean over and kiss him. “Alec, that demon…the one that turned into—” Magnus paused and when he spoke again it was in a very soft almost affectionate tone. “—me, it got you from behind. When you were protecting _it_ , it sank its teeth into your neck and injected poison into your body.” Alec listened to Magnus’ words with a frightening calm that made Magnus almost nervous and worried.

When Alec spoke next Magnus nearly jumped. “It turned into what I desired most…that was…that was you. I really thought that was you Magnus.” Alec was near tears when he reached out to grasp Magnus’ shirt. It was soft, thick cotton dyed to a moss green with silver workings that looked almost like runes if you didn’t pay close enough attention. Magnus held Alec’s shaking hands and kissed each of them fondly. Alec sucked in a gulp of air and lunged forward.

Kissing Magnus felt new each time Alec did it. His lips were never chapped and almost always tasted of fruit or candy. Magnus lay back on the sheets and Alec crawled over him, his lips never disconnecting. Magnus tasted of coconuts. A whine slipped past Alec’s lips when one of Magnus’ hands slid up his thigh and settled under his t-shirt and dexterous finger traced rune scars. Alec’s body shivered and he dropped a little more weight on Magnus. Alec slid his hands into Magnus’ ebony tresses knowing full well the mess he was making of his perfectly styled hair.

Magnus groaned—a sort of groan that made blood rush to Alec’s lower extremities. His nails digging into Alec’s skin and causing blood to well up in the crescent shapes his nails left behind. Alec’s lips slid smoothly over Magnus’—slick from the lip gloss and saliva. He made a sucking noise as he parted, his tongue tracing the outline of Magnus’ mouth and probing at the seam of his lips teasingly. Magnus moaned and parted his lips invitingly. Alec withdrew his tongue and placed a sloppy open-mouthed kiss that caused salvia to run down the side of Magnus’ mouth deliciously slow. Alec disconnected unwillingly and heard the whimper from Magnus. They were both panting heavily. Alec leaned forward, still pressing his weight onto Magnus and kissed him tenderly. His lips hovered after stopping and he whispered against Magnus parted lips. “You are definitely the _Bane_ of my existence.” Magnus smiled up at Alec when he pulled away and reached up to wipe the saliva from his face with the back of his hand. Alec watched him silently and made a face when Magnus wiped his hand on the covers.

“That’s gross,” Alec commented and Magnus laughed. “How can you say that? There’s been worse on these sheets…or must I remind you—” Alec held his hand up to shield his face. “No. I’d rather you not.” Magnus grinned and slid his hands to Alec’s waist. His fingers tightened on the waistband of Alec’s jeans. The light pressure made Alec glance down and frown. “I’m still dressed in hunting clothes. Where’s my gear? My bow?” he asked and looked about the room hastily. Magnus shushed him by placing a hand on his thigh. “You can take a shower here. Isabelle brought you a fresh suit of clothes. As for your gear, it’s in the living room.”

Alec visibly relaxed and looked down at Magnus. “The demon…what happened to it?” Alec looked nervous. He was shifting uncomfortably on Magnus’ lap. “I killed it.” Magnus said flatly. His eyes trained on Alec’s face as if gauging his reaction. “You killed it? Really?” Magnus nodded and stared at the open window as if finding something interesting there. Alec followed his line of sight but saw nothing worth his time. “My boyfriend was in danger from a pleasure demon. Of course I would kill it.” Alec flushed at the word _boyfriend_ and Magnus chose that moment to look at him. 

Magnus spoke again in more of a hushed tone when he said, “I portalled you back here and healed you. The poison didn’t get to spread much so you were out of danger quickly.” When Magnus said those words Alec noticed the tension in his jaw. He knew Magnus hated when he had an assignment but he also knew Magnus wouldn’t interfere because Alec was a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunter’s risked their lives. It was normal. It was their job.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said and Magnus sighed. “No you’re not. You can’t be sorry. This is who you are…what you do.” Alec’s eyes looked forlorn staring down at him. Magnus touched his face then withdrew his hand to brush ebony strands that seemed to tangle in Alec’s incredibly long lashes. The sunlight streaming in danced inside his green eyes speckled with brown and made them shimmer like shards of glass in the sun. Alec was beautiful like silver. Jace was gold but Alec was silver. In the sun silver shone brighter; pure and untouched.

“I’m probably heavy.” Alec said but made no move to get up. Magnus laughed and shook his head. “A bit…but it’s okay. I like the weight. It’s the sort of thing I need to know that this is real.” Alec smiled and crawled off Magnus. “I need to shower. Where are my clothes?” Magnus sat up and indicated with a wave of his hand to a chair in the corner. Alec got off the bed and walked over to the chair and picked up his clothes in a bundle. He turned to look over at Magnus. His hair that had been styled neatly was now in disarray. The tips of his hair sparkled with glitter under the sunlight. Some glitter that had escaped from Magnus’ hair now dotted his face making him shine like polished gems. Magnus truly was beautiful Alec thought then turned away towards the bathroom.

Alec heard some shuffling sounds then Magnus’ voice a distance away. He had gotten off the bed and walked to the door. “I’ll prepare something for you. Anything specific you had in mind?” Alec turned around and thought for a second then shook his head. “I’ll eat pretty much anything, really.” He said and saw the look that passed over Magnus face. “Yes, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Magnus said more to himself than anyone else and left the room. Alec stared after him in confusion then turned on his heels and headed to the bathroom.


End file.
